


B×x

by orphan_account



Category: Shihori Escape
Genre: F/M, unnamed character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His eyes, so he could never look at her again. His finger, so he could never touch her again.His heart, so he could never love her again.





	B×x

His eyes, so he could never look at her again. His finger, so he could never touch her again.  
His heart, so he could never love her again.

Kitarou smiled and hummed a little as he taped up the box, and left it on her windowsill. That stalker wouldn't be bothering her anymore. That stalker wouldn't be bothering ANYONE ever again.

He left quietly, and without a trace. Shihori had no idea that anyone had entered her room.

And so, naturally she was confused when she spotted something on the window next to her bed. It seemed to be... Leaking. Gross.

As Shihori got closer, she couldn't help but feel unnerved. Something was off with this box. Finally, she took it in her hands.

She opened it.

And inside was a very familiar set of body parts. She shrieked and almost threw it away from her.

How could he? How could he...?

How could he know this was what she wanted? What she needed? Scumbags like that stalker deserved to die. She began laughing, softly at first. She couldn't feel any pain for the man who screwed her and screwed her over.

Was this love? Was this fear? Was this hate? Was this trust?

Shihori didn't want to know, as she held the box.****

**Author's Note:**

> @ the wranger: sorry ;; Anyway, uh, take this. It's gross projection and yandere shit. Aaaaaah-


End file.
